atrapados en el futuro
by Pacificgirl21
Summary: nuestros heroes van al futuro pero no pueden volver...¿podran sus...hijos...ayudarles? ¿cambiara este viaje algo? leed y lo sabreis romance con los principales pero tambien con los del futuro
1. Chapter 1

**ola sé que tengo muchas historias abiertas y/o suspendidas pero las iré haciendo a empezar este fic porque tenia esta ide en la cabeza dias atras pero no encontraba suficiente informacion para hacer el futuro pero ya tengo ^.^ **

**bueno hora de aventuras no me pertence (de momento XD) y los hijos tampoco los cogi de deviantart, mas concretamente de CrimsonFace(los derechos del).Aqui lo unico que me pertenece es la historia y mi OC.**

**Este capitulo será un poco el como llegan al futuro y un fragmento deste.(copiado todo de crimsonface de su dibujo "compaÑeros")**

**En este fic habrá fragmentos cursis,porque soy un poco cursi XD, y puede que halla alguna que otra obsecinad, pero que le voy a hacer casi todo el dialogo salió de mi perturbada mente XD**

**lo que está entre parentesis son los pensamientos**

**Bueno me estoy enrollando pasemos al cap. 1**

**advertencia: como no sabia los padres son producto de una suma que tengo en la cabeza excepto los de josefine.**

**CAPITULO 1: EL EXPERIMENTO FALLIDO**

-se encontraban finn y jake escondidos detras de la casa de la reina de los miraba lo que hacia marceline con atencion, mientras que jake intentaba encontrar una explicacion del porque la seguian.

jake: oye bro...¿que hacemos aqui?...osea espiando a marcy...es como si la acosaramos

-ante este ultimo comentario las mejillas de finn tomaron un color carmesi que ,por degracia para finn, jake notó.

jake: o/o...la estas acosando?...bro di que no

finn:-sonrojado- te lo diria pero te mentiria

jake bro...em...¿te gusta marcy?

finn: no

-lo dijo tan serio y rapido que jake asustó iba a hablar pero finn siguió:

finn:...-super sonrojado- la amo

-jake tenia los ojos como platos,no se esperaba eso de su hermano.

jake: ¿hace cuanto la amas?

finn:-sin dejar de mirar a marcy- pues...

*FLASHBACK*

-están finn y marcy en el cine hablando,riendo...

marcy: jaja bueno finn ha sido divertidojaja cuando quieras otra cita avisa jaja

finn: -un poco sonrojado.¿esto es una cita?

marcy: bueno...-un poco sonrojada- puedes llamarlo así o una salida de amigos

finn:-sonrojado-ci-cita

-marceline estaba conlos ojos muy abiertos,no se esperaba eso

marcy:em...bueno me voy adios ...finn

-marcy besa a finn en la mejilla y se despide

-finn se queda solo

finn: una cita con marcy mmm...-finn lleva su man a la mejilla besada-...marcy

-finn levanta la cabeza al cielo, la noche era perfecta: la luna como un gran fojo que daba al punto en el que estaba finn, las estrellas...derepente finn ve las estrellas formando la figura de marceline...

finn:debe ser mi imaginacion...-vuelve a mirar-...marcy...-susurrando-te amo...

*FIN FLASHBACK*

finn:...hasta yo me sorprendí de lo que dije, así que me levanté y me fui y por el camino lo comprendí todo...estaba enamorado

-jake escuchaba con atenció jake abraza a finn

jake: pensaba que nunca llegaria este dia

-jake estaba feliz pero finn notó un poco de miedo en él

finn: (sigue teniendo miedo de marcy)

marcy:-desde dentro-bueno vamos a ver que tenian tan importante que decirme bonnbel y gumball**(N/A. los reinos de ooo y aaa están juntos en el fic)**

-finn y jake ahora si que estaban no sabian quien era esa bonni ni ese gumball **(ellos les dicen principe y princesa chicle)**

-marcy coge el telefono

marcy: ola?

boni: marcy ven al castillo rapido

marcy: para que?

gumball: es una sorpresa

marcy: uf...ya voy para allá

boni y gumball: bien te esperamos

-cuelgan

marcy: uf... malditos cara de chicle

-finn y jake oyeron lo de cara de chicle y comprendieron que se tratabe de los principes

-marceline se preparó con: un top rojo muy chico y ajustado, una mini falda negra de cuero y unos tacones negros con lazos enrollados en sus piernas.

-esta ropa hizo que finn casi tenga un derrame nasal XD;jake se rió a carcajadas, porque finn tenia la cara mas roja que el top de marceline

finn: la seguimos?

jake: jaja vale seguimos a tu novia jaja

finn: no es mi novia...-susurando- por ahora

-jake lo oyó y se rió aun más

-los chicos se levantaron y la siguieron

-al llegar al castillo estaban fiona,cake,marshall,princesa llama,principe flame,princesa chicle, gumball, rey hielo y ice queen.

marcy: ola

-rey hielo la abraza

rey hielo: marcy que tal?

marcy: ¿simon?

-el rey hielo asinte

-marcy lo abraza

marcy:-llorando un poco- te eché tanto de menos

boni:bien solo faltan finn y jake

marcy:ah ...ellos me llevan siguiendo desde hace unas horas

-finn y jake sudan frio

marshall:¿y como lo sabes?

marcy: parece que hasta tu te olvidas de que tengo los sentidos mas desarollados, ademas se oyen las risas de jake a kilometros

-finn pega a jake

jake: au!

finn: venga salgamos

-finn y jake se acercan a los demás, finn riendo nervioso y jake sobandose la cabeza

rey hielo: y se puede saber por que seguian a mi niñita?!

marcy: modo padre protector activado ¬¬

jake: finn la acosaba

finn:-supe sonrojado-que?! no!

marcy:-con un sonrojo poco notable- finn me alagas

-marcy le besa la mejilla

finn: eh eh (vamos di algo...NO DEJES TE VEA COMO A UN TONTO...REACCIONA)y...¿para que llamasteis a todos?

boni: ah eso ...gumball y yo hemos hecho ...

gumball:...una maquina para viajar...

boni y gumball: ¡AL FUTURO!

el resto: o/o

fiona: ¡pues vamos!

todos: ¡SI!

-entran al castillo,van al laboratorio, se meten en una maquina,los principes programaron la fecha para dentro de 18 años, se meten en la maquina, la maquina hace ruidos raros,una luz,y llegan a un bosque donde hay dos personas:

finn: donde estamos?

marcy: mirad!

**(N/A. ahora es lo que copié de crismonface. todo es de el)**

gallant: que tal flare?

-gallant es rubio con aspecto humano; va vestido con un traje azul y amarillo y unos pantalones negros, y lleva una espada.

cristal:hola chico flama!

-ella tiene la piel azul,lleva un vestido negro y azul; su pelo blanco y largo atado en una cola alta con su tiara; lleva una guadaña de hielo.

flare: que pasa?

-flare está hecho de fuego, lleva un traje rojo y naranja, tiene un aire despreocupado.

cristal:solo queria saludar...de seguro estas feliz...no? Joy será tu compañera de entrenamiento por hoy...

flare:vamos copitos no es para tanto...lady josefine es genial y eso...pero no es como si me gustase o algo así...

josefine: hola flare...estas listo para la sesion de entrenamiento?

flare: o/o...!-sonrojado

-josefine tiene aspecto humano pero con colmillos y las orejas puntiagudas;mitad pelo negro mitad pelo rubio; tenia puesto un mini vestido negro con rojo, otas negras unos pantis negros con rallas rojas y una mochila verde igual a la de finn

gallant: raro...tengo un mal presentimiento!

cristal:wow...sacó un arma secreta...

flare: -super sonrojado- (wow...en verdad se ve hermosaa...!) (NO DEJES QUE TE VEA BABEAR...REACCIONA!) eh...lady josefine se ve bien...adelantese a la zona de entrenamiento...hire por el equipo...

josefine:de acuerdo su alteza...lo esperare pacientemente...(logaritmico...dijo que me veo bien...osea que si le gusto...!)

gallant: creo que si te impresiono!

flare: que..! mira rosadito ella no me ...

cristal: mi tiara!..mi guadaña!

-se derritieron

gallant: cof cof ...cof cof

cristal: mi principe!

-churruscado

flare:eh bien copitos...azucarado...los veo luego...lady josefine me está esperando...

gallant: cof cof

**(N/A aqui se acaba la escena. lo que sigue es todo mio)**

fiona: quienes son?!

cake: sigamosles!

todos: si!

**bueno hasta aqui espero que este fic este bien y sea bien aceptado ^.^ **

**bueno adios y nos vemos...espero**

**chao besitos**


	2. Chapter 2

**oli olita volví con las pilas cargadas y llenas de imaginación asi que traigo el segundo capitulo pero antes advertir que puede que me enrolle, lo siento me pasa siempre jeje**

**bueno como ya dije los padres son producto de una suma y blablabla**

**ahora va a aparecer mi OC que soy yo ^.^ jeje bueno ahi va el segundo capitulo**

**CAPITULO 2: ¿¡ESTAMOS CASADOS?!**

-donde nos quedamos?...ah sí...nuestros heroes siguieron a esos misterioso personajes, pero los perdieron en el bosque se encontraron a una chica hablando sola...

azu: no lo entiendo...¿que hice mal?

-ella era azucena,azu para los amigos**( mi OC osea yo ^.^ eso significa que su comportamiento sera como el mio)** ella era una vampiresa con el pelo negro con algunas mechas rosas, llebaba un vestido negros con hachas rosa dibujadas.

-los chicos se acercaron para saber donde se podian encontrar ellos mismos**(XD)**

cake: em...o-ola

azu: eh?-voltea- ah ola cake...¿no estas mas joven?

cake: esque...em...vengo del pasado

azu: jaja venga no me hagas reir jaja eso no se puede hacer...si fuera asi no cres que mi madre me lo hubiera dicho?

fiona: es enserio venimos del futuro!

-todos salieron a junto azu y ella estaba en shock

azu: vale os creo...será mejor que os lleve a mi casa

finn: para que?

azu: bueno ..hoy es el cumple de joy y hay una fiesta y estará mi mamá y os podrá ayudar

boni: bueno vale

-todos iban en silencio contemplando lo poco que habia cambiado ooo en 18 años...hasta que notaron que estaban en el dulce reino

marcy: emm...que hacemos aqui?

azu: vivo aqui

jake: donde?

azu: en ese castillo de gominola

-todos se quedaron alucinados...entonces lo comprendieron:

boni:eso quiere decir que o yo o gumball somos tus padres?

azu: tu eres mi madre -lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal

boni:-sonrojada- pe-pero si no tengo novio

azu: por ahora

-con esa charla llegaron al castillo y vieron una bonita escena para algunos y rara para otros:

**(para diferenciar a los del pasado les pondre una P por ejemplo "boni P" y a los del futuro una F ejemplo "boni F" eso es todo)**

boni F: vamos marshall debes saber que un no es un no

marshall F: vamos solo una pobradita-él esataba amarrado a las piernas de boni

boni F: no...vete tengo que trabajar

marshall F: no..aqui abajo hay buenas vistas

-con ese comentaro ambas princesas se sonrojaron

boni F:va-vale tu ganas

mrshall F: bien-soltandola-bueno nos vemos en la cocina chao-le da un beso en los labios haciendo que los pequeños ellos se sonrojaran

boni P: pe-pero que acaba de pasar?!

azu:-corriendo-mama mama

boni F:eh? ah azucena que pasa?

azu: -enojada- ¡CON QUE NO SE PODIA VIAJAR EN EL TIEMPO EH!

boni F: de-de que hablas?-estaba sorprendida, su hija no solia gritar

azu:-mirando hacia atras- ¡VENID!

-todos se acercaron y boni F estaba muy ...nerviosa

boni F: vale tu ganas...te explicaré por que te menti

azu: estoy deseando oirlo

finn P: -susurrando a jake-creo que sobramos

azu: para nada-con una sonrisa

marcy P: parece bipolar

boni F: mira azu...hace dos años tu padre y yo encontramos otra vez la mquina y te la queriamos enseñar pero nos acordamos que luego no podrias volver como nosotros...

ice queen P: eso significa que estamos atrapados en el futuro?

boni F: de momento si no me acuerdo como volvimos...bueno volviendo al tema...nos preocumos mucho asi que decidimos que lo mejor seria ocultartelo para que no te pasara nada malo

azu: vale mama..entiendo..oye que queria papa?

boni F: ah...queria comer

azu: ¬¬ la tarta o la decoracion? ¬¬

boni F: ¬¬ ambas

finn P: bueno tengo una pregunta

azu: di

finn P: quienes son esos gallant, cristal, flare y josefine?

azu: ah son mis amigos y vuestros hijos-con una simpleza muy grande

todos: ¿¡QUE?!

azu: ay mis oidos

boni F: si ...si quereis podeis venir conmigo a verlos osea veros...bueno ya me entendeis

todos:vale

**bueno sé que es muy chico pero queria presentar mi oc y dar a conocer una pareja**

**bueno adisito y nos vemos luego**

**chaito besitos**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo: oli olita ya regresé...sé que he dejado esto abandonado pero tranquilos no volverá a pasar...espero...**

**cristal: ola!...este cap intentaremos que sea mas largo!**

**yo: creo que estoy sorda...bueno ciertas partes las escribió cristal...ya avisaremos cuando empiezen esas partes**

**crista: comenzemos!**

**yo:-super enojada-¡NO SABES LO QUE ES CALLARSE!**

**cristal: nop**

**yo: ¬¬-con una vena apunto de estallarme**

**cristal: jajajaja**

**CAPITULO 3:¡SORPRESA!**

Nos encontramos en el bosque de Ooo...cerca de la casa de marceline se podia ver a josefine y a flare...nuestros heroes y compañia (azu y boni y marshall F) se escondieron en unos arbustos...

josefine: y me puse a pensar y esto salió...

flare: el que?

josefine: mira-joy empieza a tocar (como no lo dije joy tiene un bajo igual al de marcy pero en azul) y canta, con una voz armoniosa:

ver las estrellas

es como verte a los ojos

y decirte al oido

que tu eres mi tesoro

porque en la selva habitan flores

en la iglesia la oracion

en mi casa mi familia

y tu en mi corazon

Joy (josefine abrviado) acabo de cantar sonrojada y mirando fijamente a flare...

Flare se quedo mirando a la chica que amaba a los ojos, no sabía por qué pero sintió que esa canción se la dedicaba a él...

Poco a poco se iban acercando, los dos sabian que lo querian y porfin se iba a cumplir su deseo mas ansiado...a medida que se acercaban iban cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios esperando el tan esperado beso...faltaban unos segundos...

fiona P: a chis!

**(yo: tenias que arruinar el momento..no?-enojada**

**cristal: mira-se pone gafas de lista-si se besan ahora despues todo lo que hemos planificado no serbiria para nada...-se quita las gafas- ¿entiendes?**

**yo: wow eso es...inteligente...¿quien eres y que has hecho con cristal?**

**cristal: eh?...oye!)**

En ese instante ambos enamorados se alejaron muy sonrojados...

flare: (_dios dios dios...estube a punto de besar a lady josefine...y ese estornudo?_)

joy:(_mataré al idiota que interrumpió el momento!...calmate calmete...¡COMO ME VOY A CALMAR SI CASI BESO A FLARE!_)

flare: -intendo disimular su sonrojo- de-de donde venia eso?

joy: -lo mismo- no-no lo sé...veamos

Se levantan y se acercan al arbusto donde estaban los otros...

fiona P: lo siento lo siento

azu: dejadme esto a mi-sale del arbusto-ola chicos

joy: o.O azu ...que haces aqui?

azu: esque no puedo venir a tu cumple?

flare: claro pero...faltan tres horas para la fiesta

azu: ya pero...-piensa una escusa- emm...( _voy a meterme con ellos_)...esque queria saber que haciais cuando estais solos -con mirada picara y pinchando el brazo de flare...provocando,así, un sonrojo en ambos...

joy: tu ...has visto...algo?-nerviosa y sonrojada

azu: te refieres al "casi" beso? entonces...sí -con las manos en los bolsillos

flare: mejor...mejor me voy

joy: no flare espera -se acerca a el...ambos se miran a los ojos y se olvidan completamente de azucena- nos veremos luego? (_por favor por favor_)

flare: -sonrojado- claro joy...nos vemos luego...-le da un beso en la mejilla y se va

joy: flare...

azu: -haciendose notar- ejem ejem

joy: eh? ah! que querias?

azu: mostrarte algo-mira hacia el arbusto- salid chicos!

Salen todos y joy esta que se va a caer de la sorpresa...

joy: dejame adivinar...mmmm...-hace memoria-...vienen del pasado, exactamente de 18 años atras y...todos solteros y simon está en sus cabales...me equivoco?

finn P: para nada

Se abre la puerta de la casa dejando ver a una marceline mas adulta...emvezde tener el aspecto de 16 años aparenta 25 años...se conserva bien...lleva su pelo en una cola alta y una camisa azul y unos pantalones ajustados negros...iba muy provocativa...

marcy F: joy que ha...-no siguió, se vió a ella y a los demas

boni F: -pasando un brazo por sus hombros- te acuerdas del viaje en el tiempo? -marceline F asiente- pues ahí estamos...

Las dos marcys se quedan viendo y luego se echan a reir provocando una gran confusion en sus amigos

marcy P: jaja me conservo bien jaja

marcy F: jaja no recordaba lo sexi que me veia antes jaja

joy: querias algo ma´?

todos P: ma´?!

marcy F: claro! tu padre te quiere dar ahora tu regalo...

joy: -baja la mirada-..pero... va estar a la tarde...verdad?

marcy F: claro cariño...pero ...y no me preguntes por qué porque no lo sé...te lo quiere dar ahora

joy: vale! -se va a la casa

jake y cake P: quien es el padre? -con miradas picaras

marcy F: oye marcy!...en tu tiempo salgo con alguien?...no recuerdo bien...

marcy P: no...para nada

marcy F: ah pues entonces te alegrará saber que...-la interrumpen

?: marcy!

marcy F: eh? finn! -se levanta y va hacia él

Finn era un adulto de 31 años...estaba bastante guapo...camisa azul, pantalones rotos negros y su pelo sin su gorrito

finn F: que tal tu día? -mientras la abraza...esa accion provoco un sonrojo en los pequeños finn y marcy mientras jake y cake los miraban como diciendo "pillados" (la misma que cuando le dijo celosa a chicle en "fuego inestable")

marcy F: mejor ahora que estas tu...-melosa

chicas: aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww

finn F: tu y tus comentarios no podeis faltar en mi vida

marcy P yF: aaawwww

De repente paso algo...muy sorprendente...ellos (los mallores) se estaban besando...

finn P: -mirando a marcy P, que estab muy sonrojada y tambien lo miraba- (_no me lo creo en el futuro estaré con marcy y tendremos una hija...mi vida no puede ser mejor_)

marcy P: (_yo con finn...pero cuando el se fijó en mi?...eso no importa lo que importa es...que lo amo_)

Los dos se iban acercando el uno al otro, como si nada mas existiera,...cada vez eran menos los centimetros que los separaban hasta que...

**cristal: se acabó por hoy!**

**yo: que?! pero pero ...y el beso y joy y flare...pero pero**

**cristal: perom nada...-se pone las gafas- ...ademas no era a ti a quien le encantaba dejar las cosas en suspense?**

**yo: (**_**dios como odio cuando se pone de lista**_**) ahora veras! - la persigo por todos lados**

**cristal: hasta pronto! au! ayuda! -mientras le retuerzo el brazo**


	4. Chapter 4

**ola...angi cogió un resfriado y no puede estar hoy jeje *risa nerviosa* ella es la que se encargaba de la presentación jeje bueno simplemente diré que este es un capitulo un poco breve porque lo hize a las doce de la noche jeje tengo insomnio jeje bueno ya dejo hasta aqui la presentación...voy a ver como está angi...espero que os guste el capitulo...¡YA VOY ANGELA, NO GRITES! **

**CAPITULO 4: FINNCELINE**

**(bueno el titulo lo dice todo jeje)**

Los dos se iban acercando el uno al otro, como si nada mas existiera,...cada vez eran menos los centimetros que los separaban hasta que...**(ahí lo dejamos antes y ahora sigue)**...se unieron en un beso...ambos tenian muchos sentimientos guardados durante años...en ese beso los dos porfin aclararon sus sentimientos ante la persona que amaban...finn abrió los ojos sin dejar de besar a marcy...ella tenía los ojos cerrados...finn la veia mas hermosa que nunca...él volvió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de ese beso...ahora marceline abrió sus ojos...quería ver el rostro del chico que tanto amaba desde ese día en el que el fue tan bueno con ella...ellos se separan pero sin dejar de mirarse...se dan cuenta de que están solos (los otros al ver el beso se fueron adentro) ...finn dice:

finn: marcy...desde hace años he estado enamorado de ti...te amo marceline abader

marcy: finn yo también te amo...pero siempre temí que no sintieras lo mismo

finn: yo tambien lo temia...siempre me decía "¿como va a estar una chica tan hermosa enamorada de ti?"

marcy: oh finn -lo abraza- siempre me sentí comoda contigo...y ahora más -con un tono divertido

finn: jejeje

marcy: oye finn...

finn: dime

marcy: como puedes amarme? -con lagrimas en los ojos- soy un mounstruo

finn: que?! no marcy...-la abraza con mas fuerza- tu no eres un mounstruo, eres la mejor chica que he conocido...eres divertida, fuerte, hermosa...

marcy: pero finn...soy un vampiro, hija del demonio...soy mala y tu un heroe...

finn: si es por eso...dejaré de ser un heroe...para estar con tigo haré lo que sea te amo

marcy:ah finn yo tambien te amo...y no dejes de ser un heroe...

finn: por?

marcy: porque entonces no seras mi heroe de pacotilla preferido

finn y marcy: te amo -se vuelven a besar

**ya adverti de que seria corto, bueno nos vemos...**


End file.
